The Pirates and The Prince
by Aprilyanixz
Summary: Nijimura seorang bajak laut yang terkenal sadis dilautan,pertemuannya dengan seorang pemuda membuatnya mulai berubah
**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki yang saya sewa sebentar(?)**
 **Warning: GJ, Aneh, Susah Dimengerti , OOC, OOT,,Typo(s) Dan tidak mengenal penulisan EYD**  
 **Pairing: Nijiaka slight AkaAka**

* * *

Angin malam berhembus dengan lembut,mengiringi seorang pemuda yang diam terpaku disebuah dek kapal yang berukuran lumayan besar. Iris onyxznya senantiasa menatap birunya lautan lepas,berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa menarik perhatianya.

"Nijimura-san..kapal yang menjadi mangsa kita ternyata tidak ada benda berharganya..apa kita harus membunuh mereka?" tanya seorang anak buah kapal dengan rambut berwarna biru langit,sang pemuda yang bernama Nijimura itu menatap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum sinis

"Bunuh saja,lalu bakar kapal mereka"

"Haii..."

Iris onyxz itu sekilas berkilat tajam setelah melihat kepulan asap tebal tak jauh dari tempatnya berada,dan ia menyeringai mendengar teriakan minta tolong tak lama ? Benar...dan dia sama sekali tidak perduli dengan hal manusia itu hanyalah bidak yang bila tidak berguna harus segera dimusnahkan karna kelak hanya akan menjadi parasit baginya.

"Membosankan,apa tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik didunia ini untuk menghiburku?" gumamnya kesal

"Nijimura-san sudah waktunya kita kembali ke pelabuhan,persedian makanan kita menipis"

Nijimura mendengus beriris bluenette itu kembali mengusik ketenanganya,ditatapnya pemuda mungil tersebut dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Jangan terlalu sering mengganggu ketenanganku,Kuroko" ucapnya sembari melewati Kuroko dan berlalu begitu saja,Kuroko menundukan kepalanya

"Sumimassen.." gumamnya parau,tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda berambut navy menghampirinya dengan seutas tanda tanya yang menggelayut dipikirannya.

"Mood Nijimura-san buruk lagi Tetsu?" tanyanya yang diangguki oleh Kuroko.

"Sepertinya begitu Aomine-kun,kapten kita terlihat seperti manusia yang tidak memiliki tujuan"komen Kuroko hening,Aomine mengusap tengkuknya

"Yaa..biarkan saja Tetsu,yang penting kita tidak dimakannya" jawab Aomine yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan datar dari kuroko.

" Aomine-kun baka"

Ditempat lain pemuda dengan rambut merah dan beriris ruby tengah tergesa-gesah berlari dikawasan hutan,sesekali ditatapnya kearah belakang dengan waspada,pakaiannya terlihat penuh lumpur dan sobekan disana-sini. Tatapannya sekarang tertuju pada sebuah kapal dipelabuhan tak jauh dari tempatnya berada,dengan cekatan ia berlari kembali ke arah kapal tersebut lalu bersembunyi.

"Dimana dia? Kita harus segera membunuhnya"

" Tchhhh... bila dia kembali keistana bisa gawat"

"Tak apa... raja kita tetap akan membiarkan kita beraksi,karna dia memang tidak membutuhkan anak lemah seperti Seijuuro"

"Benar,, kan sudah ada pangeran Reijuuro yang akan meneruskan tahta kerajaan"

"Cihh... kita harus cepat menemukannya"

Setelah suara derap kaki mulai menjauh,pemuda yang tak lain merupakan pangeran dari kerajaan Teiko tersebut menatap kepergian pembunuh bayaran itu datar,dengan berlahan ia berjalan menyusuri lusuhnya ia kaitkan kekepalanya,iris rubynya menatap lautan lepas dengan tatapan kagum.

" Apa ini dunia luar... ini mengagumkan" ucap Seijuuro sembari tersenyum tipis,mencoba menghilangkan apa yang baru saja terjadi beberapa puluh menit yang lalu.

"ADA PEROMPAK CEPAT LARII..."

"KYAAA..."

Suara teriakan mendadak menggema di pelabuhan,derap langkah kaki nelayan yang panik dengan cepat terdengar dan berlalu begitu saja,meninggalkan Seijuuro seorang diri dipelabuhan tersebut.

"Hey.. kau yang disana sepertinya nyalimu tinggi juga huhhh" seru Nijimura dari atas kapal,tak lupa dengan senyum (lebih tepatnya manyeringai) ke arah Seijuuro

Seijuuro mendongakan kepalanya,sejenak iris rubynya saling bertatapan dengan iris onyxz sang kapten perompak atau bajak laut itu,Nijimura yang tidak mendapat tanggapan dari sosok berjubah dibawahnya langsung melompat turun,lalu berjalan kearah Seijuuro dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Berani sekali kau..kau tidak tau siapa aku?" bentak Nijimura,Seijuuro menatap Nijimura dengan tatapan datar

"Nijimura Shuzou,kapten bajak laut yang terkenal kejam dan sadis,dan terkenal sebagai monster dari lautan selatan,benarkan?" jawab Seijuuro tenang,Nijimura mengangkat sebelah alisnya,ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang yang tidak takut dengan dirinya.

"Kau sepertinya tidak mengenal takut hnh,dan baru kali ini ada orang yang tidak takut padaku" ucap Nijimura sinis,diangkatnya dagu Seijurro untuk bisa melihat wajah orang yang berani melawannya seperti ini.

Dan..

Nijimura tertegun beberapa saat setelah menatap wajah calon mangsanya ini,kedua iris tersebut kembali bertemu,menimbulkan gejolak aneh bagi keduanya,sudut mata nijimura tak henti mengamati wajah terlihat agak kotor itu,namun tidak menghilangkan pesona sang pemuda bersurai merah tersebut.

"Apa aku akan dibunuh?"

Pertanyaan mendadak dari Seijuuro membuat Nijimura tersadar,ia mengusap benar saja,ketua perompak dan kapten bajak laut yang terkenal akan sadisnya itu tiba-tiba mendadak luluh hanya karna pemuda merah didepannya ruby yang mempesona itu kembali menatapnya tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"Nijimura-san?"

Cukup,ia benar-benar meinginkan pemuda dihadapanya ini. Dan dia harus mendapatkannya,egois memang,namun itulah dirinya. Dengan perasaan campur aduk Nijimura langsung menarik Seijuuro kedalam kapal.

" Apa aku benar-benar akan dibunuh?" tanya Seijuuro setelah dibawa kesebuah ruangan sempit didalam kapal,Nijimura mengacak rambutnya.

"Tidak..tidak akan" jawab Nijimura,Seijuuro mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Apa aku akan diperbudak dan dijual ke kerajaan sebelah? Atau-"

"Cukup,aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu padamu,jadi diamlah sebelum aku berubah pikiran" ancam Nijimura tanpa melihat Seijuuro dibelakangnya.

Nijimura hening beberapa saat,ditatapnya seijuuro berlahan,ternyata pemuda merah itu penurut juga,walau sebenarnya Nijimura tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang berani membangkangnya,oh,ada satu,Haizaki Shugo,si pembunuh bayaran yang dengan berani melawanya,dan berakhir dengan babak belur tentunya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Nijimura memecahkan keheningan,Seijuuro menatap Nijimura datar.

"Apa aku sudah boleh berbicara?"

CTIK...

Sentilan refleks dari Nijimura membuat Seijuuro kicep,jujur saja,sentilan itu menyakitkan sekali,apa dia akan dibunuh dengan sentilan(?). Itu merupakan cara absurd dalam membunuh orang menurutnya.

"Kau ini mattaku.." kesal Nijimura memanyunkan bibirnya,Seijuuro diam beberapa saat lalu tersenyum.

"Akashi Seijuuro..."

"Baiklah Akashi kau jadi wakilku sekarang"

"Wakil untuk membunuh?"

"Bukannnn -_-"

Ayolah,kokoro Nijimura sudah lelah,dan entah kenapa didepan Seijuuro dia bisa berubah jadi ooc seperti kapten bajak laut yang sangat beringas dan sadis,masa dengan pemuda bernama Seijuuro ini dia bisa berapa kali ia berpikir seperti itu, diangkatnya dagu Seijuuro berlahan seraya menatap iris ruby itu lembut,iya lembut(?).

"Tugasmu hanya selalu berada disampingku..itu saja" jawab Nijimura,wajah Seijuuro memerah berlahan lalu dengan cepat ia menepis tangan Nijimura.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" tanya Seijuuro tidak yakin,Nijimura mengangguk

"Kau bisa memegang ucapanku,Akashi"

* * *

Sementara itu dikerajaan Teiko,terlihat pemuda beriris heterochome tengah berkeliling istana mencari kakaknya,dia baru pulang dari kunjungan kekerajaan lain dan setelah pulang ia tidak mendapati kakaknya diistana. Dan ia yakin ini pasti ulah cecunguk yang diperintahkan para tetua untuk membunuh kakaknya.

"Tchh...Sei dimana kau berada,akan kupastikan para tetua itu meregang nyawa bila kau tidak bisa kutemukan" umpat Reijuuro kesal.

* * *

Beberapa surai pelangi yang menangkap sosok pemuda disamping Nijimura langsung terdiam heran. Siapa pemuda itu? Apa itu mangsa sang kapten yang baru? Tapi kenapa nijimura tersenyum?iya nijimura tersenyum?.

"Ka..kapten..." bisik Aomine ragu.

"Ada apa? Aomine?" jawab Nijimura sembari memerhatikan Seijuuro yg tengah berkeliling dikapalnya.

"Umnh.. kapten,siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu?" tanya Aomine memberanikan diri,Nijimura menatap Aomine sebentar.

" Dia... Akashi seijuuro dan mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi unhh wakil atau kaki tanganku" jawab Nijimura yg sepertinya juga bingung dengan jawabannya sendiri,Aomine berpikir hebat sekali pemuda yg bernama Akashi itu sampai dia bisa menjadi kaki tangan sang kapten,dan dia langsung terpikir bila Akashi ini sangat sadis dan kuat ternyata itu pemikiran yang salah.

" Akashi...rasanya pernah dengar" gumam sosok pria dengan alis cabang,Kagami Taiga.

Nijimura mendorong punggung Seijuuro pelan,lalu ia tersenyum,iya? kapten sadis kita itu tersenyum,dan tentu saja membuat Aomine dkk sweatdrop juga merasa sangat beruntung bisa melihat senyuman Nijimura.

"Perkenalkan dirimu sendiri..Akashi" komennya sembari mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari anak buahnya.

Seijuuro diam sebentar,lalu tersenyum tipis " Akashi Seijuuro,mulai sekarang akan menjadi wakil atau asisten Nijimura-san yoroshiku" Aomine dkk terperangah,anak ini terlalu sopan untuk jadi pembunuh menurut pemikiran mereka.

" Akashi? Apa kau pernah membunuh seseorang?" tanya Kagami menyelidik,Seijuuro menggeleng pelan.

"Iiee... tidak pernah sama sekali tapi kalau diincar pembunuh sudah sering kurasakan" jawab Seijuuro yang membuat semuanya kaget,tak terkecuali dengan Nijimura.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Seorang bangsawan?" tanya Aomine keki,yang benar saja?masa atasannya tidak pernah membunuh orang,apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan kaptennya.

"Bukannya Akashi itu nama marga keturunan raja Teiko?" komen satu-satunya perempuan dengan surai panjang berwarna soft pink itu,semuanya langsung menatap Seijuuro horor.

"Kau? Seorang pangeran nanodayo~?" tanya pria bersurai lumut,Midorima Shintaro. membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju pada sisurai merah tersebut.

"...begitulah" jawab Seijuuro dengan tatapan hampa,Nijimura menatap surai merah disampingnya ini dengan tatapan yg sulit diartikan.

Semuanya terperangah,lalu menatap niji menuntut penjelasan,wakil kapten yang lemah,tidak pernah membunuh,dan seorang pangeran? Nijimura yang menangkap maksud dari anak buahnya hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum sinis

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh hnh?"

" Apa kapten akan meminta tebusan pada pihak kerajaan? Itu ide yang bagus ssu~" komen pria bersurai blonde sambil tersenyum sumeriang.

" Itu ide yang cukup brilian nanodayo~"

" Bagus kapten"

Nijimura memeluk seijuuro dari belakang,lalu tersenyum sinis " Tidak, mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi milikku,aku tidak akan membiarkannya pulang,kau mau kan? Akashi?"

"Ehhh?"

"?"

Tubuh seijuuro mendadak membeku,dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti barang yg seenaknya dijadikan hak milik,walau sebenarnya bukan itu maksud nijimura

"Nijimura-san..maaf aku menolak" jawab seijuuro yang membuat semuanya kembali cengo kuadrat.

"...Akashi? kau menolakku?"

"Aku bukan barang Nijimura-san,yang bisa kau miliki begitu saja,aku manusia"

"..."

"Pfttt..."

"Siapapun yang tertawa akan kujadikan makanan hiu.." kesal Nijimura melihat anak buahnya yang sedang menahan tawa mereka mati-matian.

"...?"

Nijimura menarik Seijuuro kepelukannya,ditatapnya iris ruby itu aomine dkk langsung kabur dari situ,tidak mau mengganggu tentunya. Wajah seijuuro berlahan memerah,ia menatap iris mata onyxz itu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan

"Apa aku akan dijadikan budak? Padahal aku memiliki hak untuk bebas" gumam seijuuro yg masih bisa terdengar oleh nijimura.

" Akashi,,maksudku bukan begitu,kau tau istilah pacaran?" tanya Nijimura,Seijuuro mengangguk.

" Langkah awal sebelum terjadinya pertunangan dan pernikahan.." Nijimura terperangah beberapa saat.

"Akashi..kau ini terlalu bodoh atau apa,itu hanya istilah makna pacaran yang ada dibuku" komen Nijimura sambil mengangkat dagu Seijuuro,lalu mencium bibir Seijuuro lembut,iya ciuman dibibir (?).

Semua anak buah Nijimura berusaha untuk tidak melihatnya,namun ternyata tidak bisa rupanya. Mereka tidak mungkin melewatkan tontonan live kapten mereka tentunya. Seijuuro membelalakan matanya,wajah Nijimura terlalu dekat,atau memang sudah dekat,teramat dekat malahan. Nijimura melepas ciuman yg berkesan kaku itu berlahan,bisa kita lihat sekarang wajah sangar Nijimura berubah menjadi merah.

"Go-gomen Akashi,,aku-"

" ... apa ini termasuk pelecehan seksual?"

GEDUBRAKKK...

"Pfffffttttt..."

"Siapapun yang berani tertawa AWAS SAJA " ancam Nijimura tentu saja dengan hawa kegelapan yg mengoar dibelakangnya,semuanya langsung kabur kembali dan beralih mengerjakan tugas masing-masing.

Nijimura menatap Seijuuro dengan pandangan sulit dipercaya,dia harus menyiksa beberapa orang untuk meredam hawa kegelapannya saat ini.

"Nijimura-san... sepertinya aku mengatakan hal yg salah,apa ada yg bisa aku bantu dikapal ini?" tanya Seijuuro ketika merasakan dark aura yang dikeluarkan kapten sadis tersebut,Nijimura menghela nafas lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tau perempuan satu-satunya dikapal inikan? Minta saja tugas dengannya aku mau pergi sebentar" ucap Nijimura lalu melompat turun dari kapal,Seijuuro tersenyum tipis

"Haii"

* * *

Akashi Reijuuro berjalan melewati genangan darah disekitarnya dengan tenang,seringai kejam terpatri diwajahnya yg kini sedikit ternoda dengan bercak darah.

"Tidak ada yang boleh membantah atau melawanku termasuk ayahku sendiri,benarkan? Tou-san?..." ucap reijuuro sembari menatap sosok tubuh yang sudah menjadi mayat disampingnya,dengan wajah menunjukan kepuasan yang tiada tara.

" ...kau sendiri yang mengajarkan itu,sekarang beristirahatlah dengan tenang dan aku akan menggantikanmu dengan senang hati..oyassuminasai tou-san,untuk selamanya"

Reijuuro meninggalkan mayat sang ayah dengan wajah tak hentinya menyeringai,kini ia sudah bebas dari cengkraman ayahnya,siluet ingatan tentang sang kakak membuatnya melepas mantelnya lalu dibuangnya mentel penuh cipratan darah tersebut diruang kerja ayahnya.

" Sei,kita kini sudah bebas,aku harap kau cepat kembali..sendirian itu memuakkan"

* * *

Kabar bahwa terbunuhnya raja teiko akashi masaomi akhirnya terdengar oleh Seijuuro,ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan para pedagang ketika ia menyamar dan ditugaskan membeli bahan makanan di pasar.

 _'Aku dengar yang membunuhnya anaknya sendiri...pangeran Reijuuro'_

 _' Dan aku dengar pangeran Seijuuro menghilang,padahal ia adalah pangeran yang baik hati'_

 _'Aku harap beliau baik-baik saja'_

 _' Tapi nasib raja Masaomi begitu tragis ya'_

 _'Kau benar'_

Dan berakhirlah Seijuuro disini,disebuah tempat yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidup,makam ibunya, Akashi Shiori. Iris ruby Seijuuro menatap batu nisan itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ka-san... hissashiburi, sumimasen aku tidak bisa lama disini tapi..." Seijuuro diam beberapa saat,setetes cairan bening hampir keluar dari pelupuk matanya " aku benar-benar kecewa,marah,dan juga lega atas kematian tou-san"

" Kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku Sei"

Seijuuro menoleh kebelakang,kini ia melihat sosok adiknya tengah tersenyum tipis,entah apa yg ia rasakan tapi Seijuuro membenci senyuman itu, senyum yang memancarkan kepuasan dan seperti Nijimura saat bertemu dengannya pertama kali.

"..."

" Apa pembunuh itu mengincarmu lagi? Aku cukup kaget kau bisa berlindung dari dunia luar selama beberapa hari"

" Aku dijaga oleh Nijimura-san" jawab Seijuuro yg membuat Reijuuro agak kaget, iris heterchome itu menatap iris ruby didepannya dengan tatapan sedikit tak percaya.

"Kapten perompak yang terkenal bengis itu? Atau,sebenarnya dia menyukaimu?" tanya Reijuuro menyelidik.

" Aku juga menyukainya"

" Bukan dalam artian di kepalamu Sei,jauhi dia dan pulang sekarang juga" perintah Reijuuro,Seijuuro menggeleng pelan.

" Malam ini aku bertugas untuk membuat makan malam"

"Sejak kapan kau bisa masak?"

"aku diajari Momoi"

"Aku tidak setuju,kau harus pulang bersamaku sekarang juga dan jangan membantahku"

" ..."

"Bagus"

"Aku belum bilang aku setuju Rei"

"Kau tidak bisa membantah Sei"

"... setidaknya aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada Nijimura-san,karna bagaimanapun juga ia telah melindungiku selama ini"

"Bila kau kesana tidak ada jaminan kau akan kembali kan?"

"..."

Nijimura berkeliling diperkotaan dengan gusar,sudah larut malam dan wakil uhummanisnyauhum tak kunjung kembali juga tentu saja itu membuatnya sangat khawatir. Apalagi ia teringat bahwa Seijuuro sering diincar pembunuh bayaran,hal itu menambah pemikiran buruk tentang kondisi Seijuuro saat ini.

"...Akashi.. seharusnya aku tidak mengizinkanmu pergi sendirian" gumam Nijimura,iris onyxz terus menerus mencari dimana surai scarlet itu berada.

 _'...aku dengar Seijuuro-sama sudah kembali'_

 _'Benarkah? Bukannya itu bagus?'_

 _'Mungkin dia kembali setelah mengetahui ayahnya tewas ditangan adiknya sendiri'_

 _'Pasti begitu'_

 _'...'_

* * *

Seijuuro merebahkan diri yang baru saja dikerjakannya membuatnya lelah dalam segi fisik,belum lagi pendapat rakyat tentang kerajaan saat ini membuatnya juga lelah dalam segi mental.

"... aku rindu Nijimura-san kuharap dia tidak marah" gumam Seijuuro sambil menarik selimutnya,berencana untuk segera kedunia mimpi dan mengakhiri hari ini.

"Sepertinya kau beranggapan bahwa dirimu kembali aman heeeee Seijuuro-sama"

"!"

Suara desingan peluru membuat Seijuuro secara reflek langsung menghindar,tatapan rubynya menatap surai abu-abu itu dengan muak. Sudah berapa kali ia hampir dibunuh oleh orang ini,dari seluruh pembunuh bayaran yg disewa tetua yang paling sering ia lihat adalah surai abu-abu dihadapannya sekarang.

"Tetua yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Seijuuro,surai abu-abu itu tertawa lepas mendadak,membuat seijuuro harus waspada.

"Ahahahahahahahaha tetua bodoh itu sudah dibunuh adikmu,alasanku membunuhmu saat ini adalah alasan pribadi" pria itu menarik pelatuk pistolnya berlahan,lalu diarahkannya pada Seijuuro.

" Aku muak denganmu yang selalu dilindungi oleh orang disekitarmu,bahkan Nijimura yang awalnya aku kira dia akan membunuhmu dengan sadis malah melindungimu" Seijuuro mulai paham,ternyata surai abu-abu itu iri padanya.

"...kau bodoh" surai abu-abu itu langsung menembak kaki kanan Seijuuro setelah selesai bicara,dan ia terbelalak melihat Seijuuro yang tidak menghindarinya sama sekali alhasil sekarang rembesan darah dan aroma darah yang tajam keluar dari tubuh Seijuuro.

"Kenapa kau-"

"Aku hanya kasihan padamu,apa saat ini kau senang melihatku terluka? Kenapa kau tidak langsung menembak jantungku saja?"

"Besar kepala kau seijuuro tentu saja aku akan membunuhmu"

"DORR"

Seijuuro terpaku beberapa saat,iris rubynya menatap iris onyxz yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yg sulit dimengerti. Aroma tajam darah menyeruak masuk kedalam hidungnya,iris rubynya kemudian teralih pada sisurai abu-abu yang kini tengah terbaring dilantai,dengan darah yang mengalir disekitar tubuhnya

"Aku tidak pernah menuyuruhmu pulang...Akashi"

Tangan kekar itu menggendong tubuh Seijuuro dan didudukannya ditepi kasur,lalu dengan terampil ia mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang dikaki Seijuuro dan memperbannya berlahan,Seijuuro menundukan wajahnya bisa dilihat semburat merah tipis dipipinya.

"Su-sumimassen...dan arigatou Nijimura-san" bisik Seijuuro yang masih terdengar oleh Nijimura.

"Aku marah..Akashi" Nijimura mendorong seijuuro hingga terbaring lalu menindih Seijuuro cepat.

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat,Seijuuro menatap iris onyxz itu penuh penyesalan dan tentu saja tidak mengerti dengan posisinya sekarang.

"..sumimassen Nijimura-san,aku terpaksa pulang karna disuruh Rei"

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan?"

"Percuma melawan,dia itu keras kepala sekali"

"Akashi!"

"..."

CUPP...

Seijuuro terbelalak,bibir mereka berdua saling bertemu dan agak berbeda dengan ciuman sebelumnya,sekarang Nijimura terlihat lebih agresif dan menuntut seijuuro membuka yang tidak mengerti hanya menuruti tanpa tau jelas maksudnya,dan terjadilah ciuman panas. beberapa saat kemudian,setelah paru-paru mereka terasa sesak dan menuntut oksigen barulah nijimura melepaskan ciuman panas mereka berlahan.

"hhaa..hhaa..hha...Nijimura-san haa..ciuman apa itu?" tanya Seijuuro sembari mengatur nafasnya yang tak hanya diam,ia masih mengamati wajah Seijuuro yg memerah dan aliran saliva disudut bibir mungilnya,manis dan teramat menggoda tentunya.

"Nijimura-san?"

Nijimura tidak tahan lagi,ia menjilat saliva disudut bibir seijuuro dan membuka baju seijuuro cepat,yang tersisa ditubuh atas akashi saat ini hanyalah kemeja putih dalamnya saja,itupun sudah terbuka beberapa kancingnya.

"Nijimura-san? Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan menakutiku" Seijuuro mendorong tubuh nijimura darinya namun tak bisa,ia sangat takut dengan tatapan Nijimura saat ini tatapan yang sudah diselimuti nafsu dan amarah seutuhnya.

"..jangan pernah meninggalkanku..Akashi..kau milikku"

Nijimura menahan kedua tangan dan tubuh seijuuro,wajahnya saat ini sudah berada dileher seijuuro yang mulus yang tidak ternoda sedikitpun,seijuuro mengatup bibirnya keras saat Nijimura membuat tanda kepemilikan dilehernya. Nijimura juga meninggalkan tanda di perpotongan leher,dada,dan perut Seijuuro.

"Nijimura-san..onegai" tubuh seijuuro bergetar hebat dan terlihat cairan bening sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya,siap tumpah saat itu juga.

"Akashi?" barulah Nijimura tau apa yang baru saja ia perbuat,tanganya mengusap pipi Seijuuro lembut " gomen..aku membuatmu takut" sambungnya lagi.

"Nijimura-san.."

"Sei?"

Reijuuro yang baru saja datang terbelalak melihat apa yang terjadi dikamar Seijuuro, sosok yang sekarat dilantai,dan hal yang membuat guntingnya hampir melayang adalah,Nijimura yg saat ini seperti ingin memperkosa kakaknya.

"Huhh itu adikmu yang keras kepala itu ya? Aku akan dengan senang hati BERBICARA denganya" ucap Nijimura dengan seringaianya,Reijuuro ikut tersenyum sadis

"Aku juga ingin sekali BERBICARA denganmu Shuuzo"

Dan bisa dilihat kini Seijuuro tengah bersweatdrop ria ditinggal dikamar sendirian,tidak sendirian sih,karna ada seonggok orang sekarat berdiri berlahan,lalu dengan cepat ia membalut luka tembakan di perut surai abu-abu tersebut dengan kata lain menolongnya.

"Kau?bodoh?"

"Sejujurnya kau orang pertama yang memanggilku bodoh selama ini" jawab Seijuuro datar.

"..."

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Seijuuro agak sedikit penasaran,si surai abu-abu diam beberapa saat.

"...Haizaki shogo"

Tak lama kemudian Nijimura dan Reijuuro kembali masuk dengan keadaan wajah yang agak babak belur,Seijuuro agak kicep melihatnya.

" Apa urusan kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Seijuuro sambil membersihkan luka Nijimura dan Reijuuro,mereka berdua hanya membuang muka satu sama lain.

"Dia orang terbodoh yang pernah aku lihat" kesal Reijuuro lalu duduk disofa " dia bilang akan menikahimu dan akan pergi dari sini" tambah Reijuuro yang membuat wajah Seijuuro merah padam.

"Ehh?"

" Itu benar,dan aku menang,aku akan membawamu kembali kelautan dan menjagamu disana" ucap Nijimura dengan nada serius dan kini wajah Seijuuro merah sempurna dibuatnya, Reijuuro keki mendadak.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak setuju, aku tidak akan rela kakakku dengan orang mesum sepertimu Shuzou" rutuk Reijuuro dan melipat kedua tanganya didepan dada.

"Kau sudah sepakat BOCAH" kesal Nijimura,mereka berdua terlihat saling melempar tatapan tajam yang mereka miliki,sampai akhirnya mereka berdua mendengar suara tawa renyah berasal dari depan mereka.

"ahahaha..pfftt..gomen" Seijuuro mencoba menghentikan tawanya, Nijimura dan Reijuuro sekilas saling melempar pandangan,sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua tersenyum membuat kesepakatan.

"Shuzou,apa kau benar-benar ingin hidup dilaut terus?" tanya Reijuuro sinis,Nijimura menyeringai berlahan.

"Bosan juga.. heeee memangnya kau ingin aku menetap diistana agar kakakmu selalu berada di dalam pengawasanmu hnh?" komen Nijimura tak kalah sinis,Seijuuro tersenyum tipis.

"Ide itu cukup bagus menurutku dengan begitu masyarakat tidak perlu risau dengan kehadiran kalian di pelabuhan" tambah Seijuuro

Nijimura memeluk Seijuuro berlahan,menurutnya ide itu tidak buruk juga,toh selama ini dia sudah capek menjadi buronan dan sudah sangat lelah membunuh orang yang lebih penting,ia tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda dipelukannya ini lagi sampai seterusnya. Seijuuro hanya diam dan membiarkan Nijimura memeluknya,saat ini ia hanya mencoba menangkan degupan jantungnya yang mendadak sangat kencang .Wajahnya yg memerah membuat Reijuuro yang sedari tadi melihat menghela nafas panjang.

 _'Kau benar-benar menyukai kapten bajak laut sialan itu,Sei'_

" Hey bocah"

"Kubunuh kau"

"Sebelum itu akan kubunuh kau duluan" kesal Nijimura,Seijuuro menyikut lengan Nijimura pelan dan menatap Niji datar,melihat reaksi calon istrinya (?) seolah berkata dia-adikku-bila-kau-membunuhnya-kita-cerai,ya walau itu sebenarnya hanya anggapan Nijimura semata(lagiankan mereka belom nikah -,-).

"Nijimura-san.."

"Panggil aku Shuzo,Sei" potong Nijimura,Seijuuro terdiam beberapa saat dan tak lama kemudian senyum merekah diwajahnya.

"Haii..Shuzou.."

"Sei..ayo kita menikah sekarang"

"Kubunuh kau Shuzou"

Seijuuro yang melihat pertengkaran absurd didepannya hanya tersenyum simpul,sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasa sehidup ini,dan ia juga tidak pernah melihat Reijuuro mendapat lawan setangguh Nijimura sekarang.

"Aku rasa...menjadi kekasih kapten bajak laut tidak ada ruginya" komen Seijuuro dengan senyum tulus diwajahnya,Nijimura ikut tersenyum lalu sebuah ciuman manis menutup cerita mereka hari ini.

* * *

 ** _Omake_**

Sebuah kereta kuda berhenti didepan istana kerajaan teiko,beberapa surai pelangi turun berlahan,mereka menatap istana didepan mereka dengan wajah takjub.

" Aku tidak menyangka kapten benar-benar berhenti jadi bajak laut ssu~" komen Kise yang tak henti-hentinya menatap kemegahan istana didepannya.

" Cinta benar-benar mengubah segalanya nanodayo~ bu-bukannya aku perduli nanodayo~" ucap Midorima sembari memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang agak merosot.

"Ayo kita masuk,aku sudah tidak sabar melihat kapten" ajak Aomine dengan penuh semangat,yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Mereka semua dengan santai melewati para penjaga dan beberapa pelayan yang lalu lalang didepan dan didalam istana,mereka terus mencari surai hitam sang kapten.

'Nijimura-san..unhh apa ini..ada cairan aneh yang keluar?'

'Panggil aku Shuzou,Sei pelan-pelan saja menyentuhnya jangan terburu-buru'

Mereka semua langsung terhenti mendadak,mereka menatap pintu kamar disamping mereka dengan tampang horor.

"Pssstttt..kita tidak boleh mengganggu mereka..ayo pergi" ajak Kise dengan suara dikecilkannya seminimal mungkin,yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya mereka melakukannya" bisik Momoi lalu pergi,terlihat darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya.

Sementara didalam kamar,terlihat Seijuuro tengah mencoba menyentuh sesuatu yang yang kenyal dan berlendir dihadapannya, teripang?iya teripang.

"Aku sudah lihat dibuku,tapi ini pertama kalinya aku menyentuh ini" ucap Seijuuro jujur,Nijimura tersenyum.

"Nanti aku akan membawakanmu benda yang belum pernah kau lihat sebelumnya,nee"

"Arigatou shuzou"

Nijimura mengusap surai scarlet seijuuro pelan,lalu mencium dahi Seijuuro penuh kasih sayang,dan selamat bagi mereka berdua karena telah berhasil mengerjai Kise dkk atau mungkin juga para readers disana.

* * *

 **Selesai ^^ Bagi yang suka silahkan Review bagi yang gak suka silahkan tinggalkan Review sekaligus kritik dan saran pada author**

 **Arigatou bagi yang sudah membaca ^^**


End file.
